With Ice Cream & Books
by missmagicrose
Summary: Draco Malfoy was found hiding with his mother on an island in Greece. Potter orders him to stay under Hermione Granger's roof, whilst he gets him a trial at the Wizengamot. Who knew hot weather, ice-cream and books could start something fun! {One Shot/DHr}


**A/N: Hey! Just decided to put my first one-shot for Dramione! Enjoy! Please, please REVIEW .~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns the magnificent world! **

* * *

**Day 1**

Draco Malfoy lay on a bed with his hands tucked behind his head. He stared at the white ceiling with little thoughts entering his mind.

Potter found him in his hiding place, two years after the war, in Mykonos. He thought about his wretched father in Azkaban, the abandoned Manor and all his Slytherin friends.

_What if I end up where my father is? What will Potter do and will he hand me in? I should of hidden better. I thought I'd never see my past again!_

The door slowly opened and a sigh filled the silence.

"Er, Malfoy..." It was Hermione Granger in his presence.

Draco sat up and looked at her.

Her face was drawn to her fidgeting fingers at the hem of her shirt.

"Harry said, you'll be... staying with me until h-he can get you a trial," she swallowed and looked up at him finally.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at her sudden eye contact.

"Right, thanks," he spoke hoarsely.

He cleared his throat from the long misuse of talking.

She gulped, pursed her lips and eyed him carefully. Granger clutched the door knob contemplating to just leave.

He looked at her slightly-scared-but-being-brave face. Her eyes were glassy & and veela-alluring like. The lashes separated well with her mascara.

Malfoy gave her a once-over and noticed how different she looked. A little skinnier, lighter hues in her pony-tailed hair, a bit more colour in her skin and dressed somewhat nicely in her Muggle clothes.

"There's food downstairs... if you're hungry okay," she said breaking the silence.

Draco grunted in response but didn't plan on going downstairs to eat anytime soon.

She nodded and sped out faster than you could say "Dumbledore".

**Day 8**

He was opening up his window to let the nice new summer air in, when the door to his room, opened a fraction.

"May I come in?" Hermione asked, still hidden behind the door.

"I'm not doing anything wrong, Granger. Tsk," he said, a smirk building on his face.

She didn't listen to his remark or rather ignored it before she said anything stupid.

"I brought you food..." she started.

Malfoy, startled, turned around to see a plate with yummy looking pasta, a cup of orange juice & what seemed to look like white chocolate & raspberry cake on a tray.

"Why?" he questioned, with curiosity.

_I bet she poisoned that. Can't stand me, so she's going to make me eat that._

"You can't wait all day, everyday, just waiting til night fall– til I'm in bed– to come out and eat," Granger explained.

She placed it carefully a top a cupboard table.

"So? I perfectly like eating everything I want at night. I'm not making friends here Granger," he drawled.

"Well, what!– You don't have to! Just walk in as if I'm not in there and eat... Bitter git." she snapped.

"Bitter? Really? And I thought you were being nice," he countered.

"Whatever, eat whenever you like. I don't care." she huffed, and stormed out of the room.

"Thanks," he muttered, after she left.

He ate the food and wondered if she made the delicious meal for him, as a sort of friendly gesture. _Ha._

**Day 18**

Hermione decided to cool down her cottage as it was a very hot summer's day.

She turned on a fan in the kitchen, cast a cooling charm around the house and continued to wash the dishes.

_Tap. Tap._

Hermione looked up to see Harry's owl, Mimas, pecking at the window.

She dried her hands and opened up the window for Mimas.

The owl dropped the letter in her hands and she unrolled it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I haven't actually started to get the case with Malfoy just yet, I will some time this week. Sorry. _

_But just to assure you, it has not once left my mind. Ginny's just been a little perky these past few weeks. _

_Hope the bouncing ferret hasn't stolen any of your green apples. _

_I'll visit soon!_

_Love Harry._

Hermione sniggered & rolled up the parchment.

She looked for some paper to write back on.

_Dear Harry, _

_That's alright. At least you have a good reason. I don't mind actually, I completely forget Malfoy's here sometimes._

_And no, I don't even think he knows I have green apples *She giggled slightly as she wrote this* He hides away in the spare room, doing god knows what. *_Just as she wrote that, the she-man just happened to walk in the kitchen for the first time, glancing at Hermione writing, and turning to a cupboard*

_Actually, speak of him, he just came out. Very weird._

_Anyhow, see you soon!_

_Love Hermione._

"Mimas, come here girl," Hermione whistled the owl over to her.

She attached the letter to the birds legs and it flew out the window without hesitation.

"Who's that to?" Malfoy asked, suddenly closing the freezer with a chocolate ice-cream bucket in his hands.

"Er, to Harry." she answered watching him with the ice-cream bucket.

He nodded and simply attended his attention back to the ice-cream.

"Ruddy muggle containers," he muttered, attempting a way to open the ice-cream.

"Need help?" she asked in amusement.

"No thanks,"

"Are you sure?"

"Very." His face turned into a scowl as he started picking at the sides.

Hermione couldn't help but snigger at him. His eyes darted to hers and pierced her.

"Fine, you open the damn thing!" he said.

He slid the ice-cream to her and she stopped it in front of herself.

She pried it from the underneath the dent, where the lid would lift, and opened it briskly.

Hermione stifled a grin and passed it back to Malfoy.

"You're welcome and enjoy!"

Before he could think of a retort, Hermione strode out of the kitchen, down the hall & into the bathroom.

_I'll let you have this one Granger_, he thought.

**Day 24**

He heard her sobs, and fainter noises in the background, as he walked passed a room he'd never really seen before. It was quiet and strained hiccups coming from her.

He decided to ignore it.

He walked downstairs into the kitchen and fill a cup with a cold bubbly liquid.

Draco took a sip and tut-tutted the tingles it left on his tongue. Lemony and different, he thought.

He was about to put the lemonade away when he thought of Hermione.

_Alright_, he thought, pulling out another glass & pouring some for her.

He made his way to where Granger was & found himself in a sort of study room. A bookshelf, a muggle device playing magical images, a desk with muggle writing quills, a pin board, a large sitting pillow on the ground, a coffee table and Hermione cuddling a pillow, on the sofa made just for her, was in the room.

"Er, Granger, are you awake?" he asked sternly but quietly, walking in a few more steps.

She sniffed and "Yes, what is it?"

"I brought you some drink and... yeah, shut up, I can't sleep."

It was something between a groan or a chuckle that came from her.

"Thanks Malfoy... I'll be quiet. You can go now." she said clearly, like she wasn't crying a moment ago or anything.

He hesitated, placed the cup on the table and walked out.

_I could of made her feel better.. An imaged played in his head telling her to shove over, to make room so he could comfort her— but than again... I'd rather not have her tears all over me,_ he thought as he shut the door to his room.

**Day 28**

Hermione started making some red velvet cupcakes. It was almost eleven at night but she was not tired at all. She wanted a distraction.

She mixed the red goo in the bowl with determination.

_Why did Ron want a break? Was I boring him? Or was it because I said no to come join him on his tour? Bloody Cannons. Or maybe he met someone, someone much more fun than me. Maybe I'm too bossy. What if it's my hair? But I know how to tame it? It's actually silky and brilliantly bronde _(brown/blonde- caramel).

She stirred faster. Still thinking and angry tears sliding down her face.

"Granger?"

She stopped abruptly & whipped around to look at Malfoy. She was sort of panting lightly. His eyebrow perked up suddenly at her fast turn around.

"Uh, what seems to be the problem?" Hermione spoke, turning back to the bowl & wiping her wet cheeks.

"Nothing," he said with ease.

"What about you? Got a problem?"

She scoffed inwardly. _Malfoy? Asking if I have a problem? Really?_

"Not really.." she slowly said.

"Well, you must like crying like a pooped baby all the sodding time than. I'm not stupid Granger. Living with just my mother, hidden away, made me learn about women's habits."

Hermione just nodded. Malfoy was actually saying something civil to her.

"Right. I just... don't think you need to know," Hermione murmured.

She grabbed a muffin tray & started pouring the mix, silently.

"Granger, this is going to sound so fucking gay, but I'll listen. It's not like I have anyone to tell." he said seriously, pulling a chair and sitting down to face her.

She eyed him carefully. This was new. Very new. Kind of like a dream actually.

"Is this a dream?" Woops didn't mean to say that out loud.

Draco sniggered.

"No, unless they consist of me, the gorgeous, handsomely devilish man in front of you, than yes, it's a dream," he smirked, slightly chuckling.

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "What a large head."

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

Hermione looked at him and sat opposite him. She let out a sigh. Her breathe shaking. Here it goes, heart to heart with Draco Malfoy; you're so called enemy will listen.

As the cupcakes baked & she warily told her problem, Draco actually listened. He did not move or stir.

When Hermione finished she stood up, checked the oven & turned it off.

She was going to cry anytime soon. He could see it all over her face. He wanted to comfort her, hug her. She just looked too sad for him, almost reminding him of his mother when she begged Draco to let her see his traitorous father.

He still hasn't said a thing about Hermione's problem, so she decided to go to bed, to "sleep".

Just as she almost passed the door.

"H-Hermione. Weasley's a deranged monkey & an idiot for letting a girl like you go."

Hermione stopped. Her name rang in her ears. She let out a soft chuckle and tears dropped out.

"Thanks.. for listening. Goodnight.. Draco." she said heading upstairs to her room.

Draco sat there, quite stunned. He thought she'd take a blow at him, yell a couple of curses. His name echoing in his ear. It sounded so graceful & innocent coming from her.

Hermione didn't end up crying to sleep. She fixed a small smile on her face & closed her eyes.

_Take that Ron, you're just a deranged monkey and an idiot for letting me go._ She smile at the thought that Draco actually made her feel a lot better.

**Day 29**

"Draco? Draco? Are you awake?"

"Sod off Granger, can't you see I'm still sleeping?" Malfoy mumbled sleepily from under the covers.

"Sorry, sorry. I left the.. erm, cupcakes from last night on the table. I have to go out today. Meet Harry. Um, I trust you enough to .. go into the study room. You can read books in there and watch tv, if you like." Hermione said.

Draco grunted and "Right thanks Granger, we're officially best-friends, now get out." he said sarcastically, breaking off at the last bit.

He muttered something else like "girls", "easy to let people in" & "more sleep."

She sighed & rolled her eyes.

"Bye Draco."

She shut the door quietly behind her, leaving an irritable Slytherin who couldn't go back to bed.

_I don't even know what tv is_, he thought.

**Day 32 **

He lay comfortably on the pillow chair on the floor of the study room, reading one of Hermione's books from the shelf. He had already finished reading two books. He had chosen a third book to read. It was a muggle book called "Beastly."

He was quite interested about its story. A beautiful, rich guy who was turned into an ugly beast because he was horrible to someone. Stupid punishment really.

"GRRRAAAHHHHH!"

"Wh-AAAAAAAAAH!"

Hermione started laughing uncontrollably, her mouth open, her eyes shut tight and clutching her stomach.

"Very mature Granger," Draco scowled at her, sitting up right.

She was still laughing but she was also trying to say something. Draco threw the book at her and she stopped abruptly, catching the book. She wiped her eyes from laughter tears and sat on the couch.

"You should've seen how fast you jumped from the ground." Hermione said, amusing herself.

She couldn't help but chuckle some more.

"And your face! Gods, your face! When you realized it was just me!" She chuckled silently some more.

"I get it Granger. What is it?"

"Nothing. Just checking up on where you were." she spoke, finally controlled.

"Miss me? Think I'd get into too much trouble?" He sneered back.

"Ha. No. By the way, Harry said... that he needs you to contact your mother. She has to be present before they can give you a set date on your trial," she spoke fluidly.

"Oh yeah sure, later." he said, ending the topic.

"Reading Beastly huh? Do you like it?"

"It's okay, but it was a stupid punishment that witch gave him. She could've just hexed his mouth so that it bubbled with soap every-time he said something mean."

"That's not the point, Draco,"

Pang, like an angel colliding into his ears.

"He was an arrogant jerk who knew nothing of true beauty and thought lowly of people because they lacked physically, or financially. You know... he sounds sort of like you." she remarked.

"Well, I hope I never meet a witch like that. And I no longer have those prejudices, Granger. So I can keep my beautiful self," he sniggered.

She scoffed and looked at the blonde thoughtfully.

"That's good to know Malfoy, that I won't ever be called... a m-mudblood ever again,"

A brief pause went between them. Hermione hung her head down a little & looked back at Draco. Her eyes were being veela again. Eek!

Draco gulped and looked at the dark cinnamon eyes gazing at him and suddenly felt lost. Wow, could she be more convincing.

"I-I'm sorry I called you that horrible name. Can't help it if you were raised on the bad side." he said slowly.

Her eyes beamed just a little, noticeable enough.

"Forgiven... Draco. Um, have you finished reading this?" she said shyly, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at her and watched her slap one hand to her cheek. Draco found this sort of amusing & cute. Wow, what.

"No I haven't,"

"Well, here. It's got a good ending. The beast finds out the true meaning of beauty. We could even watch the movie adaptation of it. It's quite different though," she said thoughtfully, handing the book to him.

"Thanks. And what's a movie?" he asked curiously.

"Umm, I'll explain another time, Draco." she said, smiling and leaving the room suddenly.

Another time? Draco? Well, atleast he knew he was in Hermione's good books now.

**Day 36**

He watched her and the tv back carefully. They were going to watch the movie adaptation of the book 'Beastly'.

A leg wide gap was between them on the couch but luckily, Hermione had wedged the popcorn, a small pillow & the DVD case, in that space.

Hermione turned the lights in the study off & sat cross-legged beside him, hugging a pillow. Draco made himself comfortable by stretching his feet on the table & a pillow supporting his back.

Hermione must've been in a good mood because she didn't tell his feet to remove themselves from the table.

"Right, enjoy Malfoy," she murmured, pressing 'play' on the remote.

~O~

"Lindy - _Unbelievable. It does sort of feel like the death of romance unfolding before your very eyes, doesn't it? _

Kyle - _Doesn't she have a boyfriend? _

Lindy - _Yes! This is what I'm saying. What happened to romance? The sappy, soppy long- hand love letters. And you really, really don't have to keep listening to me by the way..._"

Hermione shuffled in her position. She moved the popcorn & the case onto the table.

She hesitated at first if she should lie down comfortably, unfortunately Draco took half of the space.

This was one of her favourite parts in the movie. She wanted to see the cute, but subtle realization that went through Kyle when Lindy spoke those words.

Draco watched Kyle give a small, hidden smile to the oblivious Lindy. Wow, it was obvious, he had to go for the girl! She was simple and a classy girl.

He also heard Hermione ruffling aloud next to him.

She let out a sigh and slid to the floor, hopefully Draco wouldn't—

"What the fuck are you doing?" Draco said stiffly, but in hushed tone.

"Err, I, uh, wanted to lie down & get more ... comfortable. I love the story from here on & afterwards." she explained, than laying her head on the pillow she adjusted on the floor.

Draco rolled his eyes & groaned as quietly as he could. _Women and their needs._

He decided to lift the coffee table out to the side, for more room. He dropped all the pillows on the floor and joined Hermione.

Hermione looked at him intently.

"What? You can't be the only one comfortable? I'd like to sprawl myself like a royal too." he drawled, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Hermione giggled. _Actually giggled_, and settled down, and to Draco's eyes, shuffled a sweet amount closer to him.

"I didn't say anything Draco, now shoosh." she replied curtly, than grinned afterwards.

He was slightly distracted now, because he was vaguely aware how close Hermione's (suddenly) model like body was next to him, her chest breathing and her lips quoting almost every single line. He refocused.

The movie ended & Draco was relieved that Lindy & Kyle were kissing; that they were together.

He looked to Hermione to find her fast asleep. What time was it? Right. Pretty late, considering she came back from work at nine. Dinner at nine thirty. Movie at ten.

He didn't know how to turn the tv off, so he used a silencing spell on it & sat up.

_Should I just leave her here or..._? He quickly thought of something because he was getting tired himself.

So he picked up Hermione from the floor carefully and steadied her in his arms. She moved a little. He froze.

Draco was ready to throw her if she woke up & started to attack him. Instead, she shuffled closer to his chest and sighed.

She looked so peaceful & .. pretty. Really? What am I thinking. He walked her out of the study and into her room, which he had never been into.

It was much spacier in there. A Queen bed was there waiting for her. He looked down at her once more and exhaled. _Wow, I feel like being on the Slytherin Quidditch team for the first time again– excited & tingly_. And a bunch of other emotions but these describes at most right now.

He placed Hermione down and pulled the covers up mid arm.

He smiled at her like a beloved one. Uh-oh Draco, what are you doing.

Before he knew it, he bent down and kissed Hermione's cheek. He felt quite embarrassed after that and scolded himself internally. He looked back at the peaceful witch.

"Thanks for the movie Hermione... I think I know.. who & what, true beauty is to me now," he whispered. He left the room quickly & quietly like a mouse.

Little did he know, Hermione was awake that whole time, very tired & sleepy, but awake. She touched her cheek & closed her eyes tight. What a sweet bouncing ferret he was.

**Day 39**

Draco sat on the couch comfortably, reading a new book, when he heard a tap-tapping on the study room window.

It was his mother's eagle owl, Aphrodite.

He opened up the window & the owl flew in. She dropped the letter in his hands and waited by the window sill.

_Dear Draco,_

_I just have to sort a few things here in Mykonos. _

_Should I owl Potter about my decision too? _

_I hope Miss Granger has been treating you fairly. _

_See you soon. _

_Love Always, Mother._

Draco got up and headed to Hermione's desk where parchment was found.

_Dear Mother,_

_I do not mind how long you take, may you do everything in your own pace. I'm perfectly fine here with Hermione, fortunately._

_Yes, owl Potter your decisions. I have not heard much about my trial._

_See you too._

_Love Draco._

He passed the letter back to Aphrodite and she flew away out the window; a breeze of warm, summer air entering the room.

Draco sat back on the couch & continued reading. His mind though, diverted back to this morning.

_Hermione blushed pink at the sight of him in the kitchen, shirtless._

_"It's so damn hot in here!" he announced slightly frustrated, looking for a cold drink in the fridge._

_She muttered something that he didn't quite here. Granger stood up and ran off with a quick "Goodbye Draco" & left for work. _

I wonder what was on her mind, turning pink in front of me; makes me think she had an erotic image. He sniggered & continued reading.

**Day 44**

"Draco! What are you doing?!"

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?! I'm eating ice-cream & reading a book!" he yelled back.

She stared horrified.

"Go eat downstairs." she commanded.

"No, I'm not doing anything wrong." he replied coolly.

"You get one bit of ice-cream on my books—"

"Oops!" Teasing the spoon over the book.

"DRACO!"

He chuckled & held the spoon away.

"I was just kidding," he said quietly, still chuckling away.

Hermione lunged forward and grabbed the book from the table.

"You're not getting it back til you finish eating!" she hissed.

He sent daggers with his eyes & maybe a little Crucio at her.

"Oh come off it, Hermione. Live a little..." he whined, just to piss her off a bit.

She didn't say a thing and made movement to leave.

"Sit next to me & read," he said sternly.

"No."

"I didn't ask you to do it. I said you must do it." he said through gritted teeth.

She exhaled and clutched the book tightly. The witch plopped down abruptly next to Draco and gave his ice cream a death stare.

"Open."

"Open what?"

"Your mouth Granger,"

"What?! No way, what do you mean?"

"Leave it open,"

"Err... okay, why?"

Hermione parted her lips cautiously and frowned at Draco. Her face looked utterly disgusted. Draco studied her pink mouth for a few seconds, licked his and turned away._ My lips on your lips, thats what I'm talking about._ Wait, what.

He picked up his spoon & gently fed her a good amount of the boysenberry ice cream.

Hermione was stunned. She closed her mouth but hadn't swallowed.

"Now, calm down & read from... page 93. I was up to the part where she's say 'It all felt romantic, but not romantic.' Come on." he said calmly, like what he did wasn't weird or intriguing at all.

She swallowed and nodded, still trying to digest what just happened.

Hermione continued reading til Draco finished his ice-cream. Actually rephrase, til Draco & her finished eating the ice-cream. He had offered to spoon feed her whilst she read to him. They were basically sharing saliva. Ew, but than again that was... sweet, Hermione thought.

"We should do that again Granger. Ice-cream & reading to me." Draco said, with a smirk and waggle of his eyebrows.

Hermione nodded, leaving, eyes wide and mouth opened slightly in disbelief.

_Again? Really? Is he going mad? Well at least he's .. enjoying himself..._ she thought.

Draco was left smiling– That's right a real smile, on his lips.

_I think I'm starting to like her... company,_ he thought.

**Day 50**

This was probably the third time reading & sharing ice-creams together. Hermione had stopped eating the ice cream and lied down on her back, with book in front of her face.

"Hermione, do you want another spoonful?" Draco asked.

"No thanks, I'm quite full." she stated.

"Not even one more?" he teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Not even one more." she replied blankly, obviously full attention on her book.

Draco put the spoonful in the bowl and decided she was getting quite boring.

He looked at her locks beautifully sprawled around her, her eyes in deep concentration, her mouth in a relaxed line, her body comfortably on the ground and her legs perked up slightly on the coffee table. Wow, she is one pretty sight.

"Hermione..." his voice spoke sing-song. She ignored.

"Hermione..." he smirked and found she really wasn't paying attention. Here goes nothing.

His hands pounced to her sides and started tickling her.

"Wh-oh my gosh *giggles* Draco! *more giggles* Let go of me *giggles* Stop that!" she yelped.

"What?! Not ticklish?! Alright, I won't give up than! Malfoy's always find a way!" he sniggered.

Hermione had got up and tried to shove Draco away. To her success, the blonde fell back on his bottom & Hermione made a run for her room.

Hermione screamed out loud in a scared yet delighted way.

"Stay away Draco!" she yelled as soon as she heard Draco panting behind her.

"How dare you? Think you can escape me?" he bellowed mischievously.

She jumped onto her bed and was going to jump around Draco if he came close.

"Well, well, looks like you're trapped on the bed. This is going to be fun, don't you think?" Malfoy said waggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh!" Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "You're so incorrigible!"

Draco's face was naturally calm, with only an eyebrow cocked up.

"Me? You're the one playing hard to get."

Hermione flushed pink and stood still on the bed. _Might as well make a run for it_, she thought.

The witch leaped as fast as she could but Draco grabbed her by the waist light quick & pinned her on the bed.

Hermione was laughing so much that she didn't feel like kicking or screaming. She held on to Draco's arms tightly as she continued her cachinnation. Draco grinned down at her, studying her beautiful, happy face. _If I can make you this happy, will you be mine?_ He thought.

"Looks like I got you. I win," Malfoy announced.

"Really? Well, you don't get a prize." Hermione retorted smugly.

Draco click-clacked with his tongue, making Hermione draw her eyes to his mouth. He grew a cheeky grin and leaned closer, hovering close to her lips.

"Can you be my prize?" he teased.

Her eyes widened & she felt the weird tingles all over her body. Before Hermione could think of a comeback, he captured her lips with triumph.

She was soft and scrumptious, moving perfectly against his own lips. She tasted of the raspberry gelato they were sharing.

Hermione relaxed against the bed and let Draco kiss her with a sort of sweet passion. His lips were kissing hers tenderly and then his tongue licked her bottom lip. She let a soft moan drift out and Draco kissed her a little harder.

With no more air in them, they tore apart abruptly, panting a centimeter from each others face.

"I've been wanting to do that for while," Malfoy spoke, breaking the stretched silence.

"Really? How... interesting," she said breathlessly.

"So.. more ice-cream than," he smirked, leaning forward again.

"Nuh-uh," she said cheekily. Hermione let out an exhale and looked at his eyes, brilliant silver they were.

"Harry got you a trial date... I promise you Draco, that your name will be fine back here in London."

He nodded lightly, eyes locked with hers.

"And," she added.

"As long as you... stay... maybe with me, you'll forever be hailed,"

Draco sniggered.

"I think I know how to make people like me Granger. It's quite easy."

She let out a scoff and pushed him lightly.

"Right, where were we?" she countered, with a sly smile.

"Thank you. Something about ice-creams. And a kiss?"

**_Fin_.**


End file.
